Moonlight Revelations
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: Rewrite of New Lease on Love. What happens when the dream is no longer enough? What happens when the woman who means everything to you has different dreams? The matchmaker makes Diego and Victoria take a hard look at reality vs fantasy. This story is at a stopping point, but probably won't be finished until summer. I'm sorry :(
1. Chapter 1 - Moonlight Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Warning: This story is unfinished at about 18000 words, and might remain that way for awhile. It's at a good stopping point, however, covering the reveal and conversations. When I find the time, I hope to add the courtship, a villain and marriage. Feedback is encouraged because I'm still not super confident on this story (though I love the final scene I've written so far). **Edited 12/22/2012** I will eventually finish this fic. School is harder than anticipated, so it might not be till summer. I apologize. I hope you enjoy the other stories I have here and the new stuff I write while I finish this story. Since it's at a stopping point, I won't add till I have the entire thing finished.***

Thanks to Marla for beta-ing this forever ago.

Summary: A new spin on A New Lease on Love. I changed dialogue and some events. Victoria is also pretty dense about Diego's feelings towards her, like she is in the show. I hope you like it.

zzz

Diego tugged at his tie and swatted at the annoying ruffles on the front of his shirt as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror. He was attending another wedding today…a wedding not his own. His birthday was coming up in two months. Victoria's birthday was in four months. He was tired of being alone.

"Diego, are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" Alejandro rushed into Diego's room looking harried. "Good grief, son, you act like a woman. You look fine, let's go!"

"Father, I'm going to invite Victoria to dinner tomorrow night." Diego flicked an invisible piece of lint off his shoulder as he straightened his jacket, still focused on the mirror.

Alejandro paused, turned back to Diego and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Curious at his father's odd look, Diego turned to his father and looked down at himself to see if the mirror was hiding something from him. "What?"

"Victoria Escalante?"

"How many Victorias do you know? Why are you staring at me like that? I thought you were in a hurry. Let's go." Diego walked past his father, not in the mood to discuss his sudden interest in having a woman to dinner. He hadn't thought it through yet. If he courted Victoria himself, he'd be asking her to choose between Diego and Zorro. When she found out he was Zorro, she would hate him. Something had to change, though, and he didn't want to wait much longer.

It turned out Victoria was later than the De la Vegas. He didn't mind, since it prompted her to ask to sit with them. When his father had indicated the seat on his other side, Diego had glared. Alejandro had gotten the message and made room for Victoria to sit next to Diego, grinning behind Victoria's back.

So, she liked Diego enough to sit with him in church. He thought she considered him a good friend. She also probably thought he was vain and selfish. After the wedding, he'd invite her to dinner. They'd talk more at the reception tonight, maybe dance a little. Surely by now she must be as impatient as he was to marry and start a family?

Before Diego could extend the invite after the happy couple left, however, Doña Maria leaned forward between them.

"It's time you got married." The old woman apparently read minds, and Diego was afraid his expression of shock might offend Victoria. "Oh, not to each other, of course. That would be ridiculous!" Both women were oblivious to the scowl Diego shot the matchmaker.

"You, Diego, you're a lost cause. You don't have a romantic bone in your body. But you, Victoria, you should find a good husband and have little ones."

The conversation paused as Alejandro moved to leave, but Diego waved for his father to walk around him and remained seated.

Doña Maria sure enough poked her nose back in where it wasn't wanted. "Let's face it, Victoria. Zorro's not the marrying kind. Champions of liberty have never been good providers, and the pay is dreadful."

Diego's eyes narrowed at the interfering woman, but then he raised an eyebrow at Victoria. It couldn't hurt to get her to think of giving up on Zorro. "I have to agree with her there," Diego shrugged one shoulder at Victoria, and then he turned to face Doña Maria, "but I'm not a lost cause! I can be romantic, and I could get married whenever I want!" Diego bit his tongue and hoped he didn't sound like a child.

Diego crossed his arms as he gave each woman a stern look. He didn't want the matchmaker setting Victoria up with men just when he was planning to do something about her marital state himself, and he didn't want her telling Victoria that he wasn't romantic.

"Diego?" Victoria looked confused. "You want to get married?" Victoria wasn't sure why that made her sad.

"Doesn't every man want to get married?" Diego didn't know what to make of Victoria's expression. "Maybe I'm just waiting for the right woman. You should only marry the one person you can't live without. You wake up in the morning and can't wait to see them; you fall asleep dreaming about seeing them again. When you never quite feel like a whole person if they're not beside you. Everything you do…anything that happens…if they're not there, you can't wait to tell them about it. Someone you know is the perfect match for you."

Diego's eyes were hot when he spoke to Victoria, but icy when he turned to Doña Maria. "You shouldn't get married because some interfering woman says you should have children." Doña Maria sat back with a huff, but Victoria felt her skin come alive at Diego's words.

"Have you found someone like that?" Diego hesitated a moment before nodding.

"But what if I never know him?" Her look was sad for a moment, but then she shook her head confidently and glared back at Maria. "I love Zorro. And I don't need a man's money."

She stared at her hands where they fidgeted in her lap. "I don't understand why he won't tell me his name. I want a family. I want to share my life with him…like you said. Maybe… Doña Maria's right…maybe he doesn't think he has enough to offer. He's wonderful with children, there's plenty of room at the tavern. I could teach him to cook, but he wouldn't have to do much. I love what I do, he doesn't have to take care of me. But we can't get married if I don't know who he is."

Diego sighed and stood, the conversation giving him a headache. He would laugh if his chest didn't hurt so much. Did she ever think about the real man behind the mask? She thought he was homeless? How did she know he was good with children when he didn't know that himself? Was she just in love with some perfect hero, someone to kiss her hand occasionally but not mess up her independent life? He knew what he wanted. Did Victoria? How could she? Victoria didn't know the real Diego at all. He was already busy, had too many responsibilities. He wanted a partner. He wanted a family, but knew…no, he wanted his life to change. He needed her to want that, too. Victoria did love her tavern. She had to love him more.

Right now, it sounded like Zorro was the only man in the village to her, even though Diego was sitting right there. Any marriage meant compromise, but their marriage would also have a deep layer of danger hidden beneath the surface. Victoria made it sound like all he had to do was tell her his name and they'd live happily ever after. He wanted the happily ever after, but they couldn't get it if she expected him to be perfect.

He waved at his father at the door, no longer looking at her. "I want to get married. But, maybe I'm waiting, too." It also wasn't fair for him to push her into a marriage she'd resent. He needed to be patient, to give her time. "Waiting for her to give up on the man she cannot have and see the man who'd do anything for her." He gave her one final look before following his father out of the church. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Victoria felt chills race up her back at the love she heard in his voice. The matchmaker was wrong. Whomever Diego chose as a wife would be a lucky woman. She might even be jealous of this mystery woman. Diego was way out of her league, but he was a nice man. Not the man for her, but it would be something to be loved like that.

Victoria became lost in her thoughts and was unaware she was the last one in the church.

"Victoria?" She turned to the padre after she watched Diego and his father walk out of sight. "You seem troubled."

Victoria sat back in the pew. She was most definitely troubled. "I need your counsel, Padre. There is no one else I can turn to. It has to do with a problem of the heart."

"How can I help?" Padre Benitez said as he took the seat next to her.

"I am basically without family, and I so much want to have a family of my own."

"To have a family requires a husband, but you still wait for Zorro."

Padre Benitez waited patiently while Victoria stared at the front of the church. "I understand his secret protects the people of the pueblo, but would it be so bad to tell me his real name?" Benitez continued to be silent as Victoria fidgeted a bit before turning to face him. "My birthday is in four months. That will be the third birthday I've spent without the one thing I want."

Padre waited to see if she had more to say, but she just looked at her hands. "What is the one thing you want?"

"I want to get married, isn't that what I said?"

Padre Benitez had seen Diego watch Victoria since he'd arrived in the pueblo. Diego had talked of Victoria often in his letters, and when Benitez had arrived at the mission, he was surprised they weren't already betrothed. Padre Benitez had waited two years to do the one thing he wanted… to marry his friend Diego to the woman he loved. Patience and waiting for God's will wasn't always easy. He wasn't sure if he could give Victoria unbiased advice.

Zorro had saved his life, had taken good care of the people of Los Angeles. Benitez didn't think he was good enough for Victoria, though. If the man loved her, he would have come forward by now. In his eyes, Diego and Victoria made a perfect couple, complementing each other. Victoria was the social leader of the pueblo and Diego was the brains. He thought Victoria was a smart woman and would enjoy hearing about things Diego studied. He also thought Diego could be quite charming and eloquent when he wanted, and didn't understand why he didn't pursue Victoria if he loved her so much.

Padre Benitez looked lost in thought until Victoria thought he wasn't going to say anything. "Is your heart so set on Zorro?"

"You don't think I should wait for him? He's so important to the people. He deserves a family, too."

"Is that why you love him? Because he fights for the people? Is it your duty to love him as it is his to protect the people?" Benitez asked in disbelief.

Victoria shook her head sharply, but stopped mid-shake. "No, I love him. It's not a duty." Victoria's voice lacked conviction now.

"You're on your own. God did not intend for you to be alone, especially in this new world. He meant for you to share your life with someone. Have children. If you want that and Zorro doesn't, maybe it's not meant to be."

Benitez felt bad when he saw tears come to her eyes and he took both her hands in his. "Victoria, you have so much love to give. There is someone here God meant for you to marry. He's planned it perfectly. If you open your eyes, maybe you will see someone else. Someone who wants the same thing as you…a home and a family." That sounded unbiased, didn't it? "I'm not saying give up on Zorro, but you must also follow your heart. Waiting to get married shouldn't feel like a duty. Zorro is only part of a man. You must find someone you can love completely."

"Diego said you should marry the one person you cannot live without."

"Diego said that?" Benitez's smile broke through before he could hide it, but he covered his mouth quickly. Maybe Diego had gotten tired of waiting, too. Victoria looked so sad; he wanted to help at the same time he didn't want to cause trouble. If Zorro grew jealous of Diego…He didn't want to get Diego killed. Zorro didn't kill, but any man can be driven to desperation when it came to jealousy. Would Zorro leave if Victoria was no longer available? Matters of the heart were complicated indeed.

"The person you cannot live without," Benitez repeated. "You live your life without Zorro already. So does he, because he's only around when there is trouble. Find someone who makes every day brighter for you, Victoria. Not someone you're grateful to or who you feel obligated to."

"No one else has—"

"Victoria…" Padre Benitez leaned forward, still holding her hands tightly, looked into her eyes. "You know that's not true."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Padre Benitez sat back and released her hands. "Victoria, you're a smart woman." Victoria gaped as the padre got up and walked away. Weren't they talking? What did he mean?

Zzz

Victoria blinked as she stepped into the waning sunlight outside the church and tried to calm her thoughts. Was she really considering giving up on Zorro? Quickly catching up to the crowd, she found herself looking for Diego. He was her friend. If he'd found someone to love as he described, and was waiting as she was, maybe he had some advice for her. She found Alejandro holding what appeared to be Diego's jacket.

"Don Alejandro?" Alejandro turned and greeted her, and held up the jacket when he saw her curiosity. "Where's Don Diego?"

"I have no idea what goes through that man's head sometimes. He handed me his jacket and said he was going to walk home."

Victoria turned to look down the road, and sure enough, she saw Diego walking slowly away from the pueblo. "But that's two miles!"

Alejandro held his hands up, innocent. "That's what I said."

"He's not going to the party?"

"I would say he probably wanted to go to bed early, but then why is he walking home?" Alejandro looked after his confusing son.

"But it will be dark before he gets home," Victoria worried as she watched the sun setting.

Alejandro shrugged and started walking with her toward her tavern. "So are you coming tomorrow?"

"What?"

Alejandro glanced over at Victoria then back at his son. Did he not ask her? Well, if Diego had chickened out, tough. The boy needed a wife, and Diego wasn't here so he didn't get a choice. "Diego said he was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner at the hacienda tomorrow night."

Victoria stopped and Alejandro looked back at her. "Something wrong?"

"He was?" Alejandro nodded as Victoria turned to look after Diego. "He didn't ask."

Alejandro shrugged. "Alright, I'll ask you. Come to dinner tomorrow. Take the night off. It'll be fun."

Victoria looked back at the road where Diego was fading out of sight. "I'd love to." Victoria had wanted to ask Diego's advice. He spoke so passionately about love. He would be able to tell her what to do. But considering Alejandro's invitation, she thought back on what Diego had said. When his old fiancé from Madrid was here, he'd also said he was in love with someone who loved another. Surely, that couldn't be her. He never paid her much attention.

As soon as she thought it, she knew that wasn't true.

But Diego de la Vega! Sure, people thought he was hopeless, but that didn't stop fathers from trying to win him for their daughters. Victoria looked down at her rough hands. She'd neglected to put lotion on again last night. She worked for a living. Diego didn't have to work a day in his life if he didn't want to. She frowned as she picked at a rough nail. He sure didn't work much, because he was in the tavern all the time.

That didn't mean anything, though.

She didn't even know what Zorro's hands looked like. Victoria sniffed back tears. She didn't know if she could give up on her hero, but there would be time to think later. Now, she was going to enjoy the party. She wasn't going to think about how Zorro wouldn't be there to spend time with her. She ignored the disappointment she felt when her friend wouldn't be there for her, either.

Zzz

Author's Note: Seems even though I'm buried under brain chemistry, I am still addicted to reviews. The only difference is now I am trying to understand the pathways to addiction, but I don't have time to write and I miss you guys. I hope you like this start. I'll post some more next week after exams or something. Lots of talking, I want to try to make sure it all makes sense. If you enjoyed, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Had a successful day, so I'm posting another chapter. I'm glad some people are reading reviewing. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to tell me what they think. Nice to read something fun when I'm buried in the books!

FYI: I made up Alejandro's backstory. It wasn't a big deal to match the show for something that is only a few paragraphs.

zzz

Victoria enjoyed dancing with Alejandro. She took a drink as she went back behind the bar after dancing her second dance with him. She'd danced with other men, too, but they were boring. Alejandro always had interesting tales to tell. She wished Diego hadn't gone home. She liked dancing with him, but dancing with anyone else seemed dull.

Zorro had spoiled her for other men. He was exciting and interesting. Victoria took a cloth and slowly wiped at a spill on the bar. He was exciting? Was that why she loved him? She thought more about what Padre Benitez had said. Diego's words had been energizing. Zorro would sometimes quote poetry, or compliment her, and he made her feel cherished. When he was around.

Diego, though…that was so much…more. Ever since she'd left the church, memories of her encounters with Zorro had felt…incomplete. She wanted to find someone to love her the way Diego said. The way Alejandro still spoke of his dead wife-someone who would stand beside her every day and share her life, and share his life with her.

She looked up as someone set a cup down in front of her. "Juan," she greeted, surprised he was back in Los Angeles.

"Victoria, it's wonderful to see you again." Juan leaned over the bar to kiss her cheek and Victoria blushed. "I wanted you to know, I'm going to be promoted to captain."

Victoria swung herself out from behind the bar to give him a hug. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" She looked up at the man who had been her childhood sweetheart before he went to sea. She always fell for the adventurous, unavailable heroes. She sighed as she looked at the medals on Juan's jacket, showing all his accomplishments.

"I shall be at the admiral's office in Monterey. No more sailing." Victoria smiled up at him. She was happy for him. All adventurous men eventually settled down, didn't they? Maybe she could convince Zorro to retire. They could go somewhere else, where no one had heard of Ignacio DeSoto.

Or…Diego was already settled. He didn't run off chasing adventures and getting shot. He was smart…they often talked for hours. He was settled on the largest ranch in California. Though that was the problem, wasn't it? He was also settled on waiting for the woman he loved. Victoria frowned, completely forgetting she was in another man's arms.

Juan's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I'd like you to come with me…as my wife."

Victoria stepped back in surprise, and then ran to hide behind the bar. "Please," Juan's hand covered hers, "don't say anything just yet." Juan picked up her hand to hold it in his. He didn't seem to mind that her hands were rough, not soft like a gentlewoman's. But would Diego mind? Diego? Victoria's eyes widened in shock. Why was she still thinking of Diego? Zorro never minded. That's what she meant.

Juan saw her shock and went on to plead his case. "Victoria, I never stopped loving you. I never will. You were in my heart all those years I was away at sea."

"I…I don't know what to say," Victoria stammered.

"I will be by your side every day."

Someone to love every day, not just part of the time. Share her life, like Diego said. Wasn't that what she wanted? "Monterey is very far away," Victoria said, thinking aloud.

"You will love it. I already have a house there. My prospects are excellent. I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

He sounded genuine. Maybe he wasn't as eloquent as Diego or Zorro, but what did words matter? He was promising to love her, to give her a family. She didn't know him well anymore, but she didn't know Zorro at all. Far away from Zorro, she could forget about him. Maybe Padre Benitez just meant for her to open her heart to other men. She'd been so focused on Zorro, she'd forgotten about Juan.

Still, the priest had told her to listen to her heart. "I need some time to think about it."

"But I leave for Monterey in two days!"

Victoria gaped at him. "But there would be so many arrangements to make. And the tavern—what am I to do with the tavern?"

"Put it up for sale."

Victoria felt a sharp pain pierce her chest. She looked around the tavern; considered this place she'd slaved to make successful for the past ten years. Sell it? Just like that? The tavern was part of her, how could he not understand that?

Victoria stammered some more before she was able to find her voice. "I'll have a decision for you tomorrow."

Juan bent to kiss her hand. She waited, but she didn't feel the same thrill she got when Zorro kissed her hand. She frowned at herself. Love wasn't about excitement. It was about companionship, and loving Zorro had left her alone. Loving someone unattainable had left Diego alone, too. She was starting to think love wasn't worth the pain.

Alejandro came up to the bar and sighed as he sat down after Juan had walked away. He was getting old. Victoria topped off his drink and he thanked her.

"Something bothering you?" Alejandro asked as she absently wiped at the already clean bar.

Victoria glanced around, caught Juan's eye from across the room. "Don Alejandro, may I ask you something personal?"

Alejandro straightened up, ignoring the festive atmosphere to give Victoria his undivided attention. "Of course, Victoria. You can talk to me about anything."

Victoria was silent. Alejandro waited her out, and she wondered how he was so patient. "How did you meet your wife?"

She surprised him, she could tell. Now she waited while he looked far back into his past.

"Our fathers knew each other, so we were friends. I'd go off on some army adventure, and she'd always be there when I came back. Then, one day she wasn't. They'd moved away from Madrid, and she wasn't waiting for me when I came home to tell her of all I'd seen. Talking to her always made me see the good rather than the violence of whatever battle I was returning from."

Victoria leaned forward on her elbows, captivated by the emotion in his voice. "I went to find her, to see why she didn't tell me they were leaving. Her father had arranged a marriage for her. I didn't understand, because she always said she wanted to marry for love." Alejandro paused, his eyes far away as a grin made him look twenty years younger.

"She told me she only loved me, and it didn't matter who she married if it wasn't me. My father wanted me to marry someone else, and she heard about it before I did. She left so she wouldn't come between us. I realized nothing I did mattered until I told her about it. My life was empty without her. We eloped the next week."

Victoria looked at his face, his smile, imaging a younger Alejandro chasing down the woman he didn't want to live without. This is what Padre Benitez talked about. What Diego had talked about. Finding someone to share your life with, someone who made you feel complete. She looked down at her hands as she thought about Zorro.

Alejandro interrupted her thoughts. "What made you ask?"

Victoria fidgeted with her towel. "Doña Maria says I should get married."

Alejandro grimaced. "Well, I want to agree with her on that, but there's no reason for you to go to a matchmaker." Alejandro stilled her hands. "Do you want to get married?" Victoria hesitated only a moment before nodding.

Alejandro rubbed the back of his neck. This was delicate, and something he'd wanted to discuss with Victoria for a long time. "What does Zorro say?"

Victoria took his glass, found him a new one and poured him another drink just for something to do. "He says his identity is secret. When he's not needed anymore, we can be married."

Alejandro shook his head. "There will always be injustice in the world, Victoria." Victoria wiped at her eyes, not looking up at Alejandro.

"I don't want to overstep. Your father and I were friends. Can I speak to you as a father?" Victoria was surprised at his almost terse tone as she nodded and met his eyes.

"Zorro is a hero. He serves the people, defends them when no one else can. Yes, there's a man under that mask. But if you don't know who wears the mask, you don't know the man. He's made you a target with his affections. He risks your reputation and offers you nothing in return. I appreciate what he does, but…he's a cad. He does you no honor. How do you know that you would be happy married to him if he did identify himself?"

Victoria held his gaze for a long time. "Many people marry when they don't know each other very well and are happy."

Alejandro shrugged and took her hands again. "Yes. Arranged marriages are still common, and many people marry for reasons other than love, especially when life is as hard as it can be in California. But you're an independent woman. Your tavern is successful. You don't need to marry for money or to help work a farm. You deserve to marry someone you love. Someone who makes you happy."

"But I don't—"

Alejandro shook her hands and she stopped talking. "Forget Zorro for a moment. You talk about Zorro as if he can do no wrong." Alejandro stared hard at her and Victoria bit her lip, not sure where he was going with this. "Marriage is every day. Are you telling me there's no one you look forward to seeing every day?" Alejandro was taking a big risk here, but he wanted grandchildren and he hoped Victoria thought of Diego as a good friend.

"You never talk about any other men in the pueblo. Real men aren't perfect, and you might have to compromise on some things to make a friendship work." Like the fact that his son didn't seem to do much other than read and stare at the stars. "Can you tell me you don't enjoy talking to anyone else? No other man makes you laugh, frustrates you, confuses you, encourages you, supports you…Marriage starts with friendship. Someone you like to be around, not someone who rides through the pueblo every few days or weeks in a mask."

Alejandro kissed her hand, then reached up to brush a tear off of her cheek. "I don't mean to make you sad. But it's time to grow up, little Victoria. Heroes are for children. You're not a child."

Victoria felt something akin to panic as Alejandro looked at her so intently. Was what he was saying true? Was she so fixated on Zorro she missed someone else? She dropped her eyes at the only name which had popped into her mind when Alejandro was talking. He wouldn't be saying these things if he knew her only male friend was his son. He released her hands and she ran a finger over a scar on her wrist from a burn. Diego's wife wouldn't be someone who cooked over a hot stove.

Alejandro looked up as someone approached from behind him, and tried not to growl at the interruption.

"Juan, welcome home. I didn't hear you'd returned."

"Thank you Don Alejandro. I would stay to talk, but I was hoping the lady would grant me this dance?"

Alejandro eyed the fancy uniform Juan was wearing, saw Victoria's pensive look as she looked at the fancy officer. She was thinking about a dance too seriously. Diego better get his act together, Alejandro thought, as he watched Victoria accept Juan's hand and head to the dance floor.

Zzz

If you enjoyed, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I had a really unsuccessful day studying. I was even unsuccessful writing the father/son scene I was trying to write while I was procrastinating. Going by last night's logic…

Whatever…I'm posting another chapter anyway.

Zzz

Victoria tried to smile at Juan as they moved to the music, her thoughts still in chaos after Alejandro's harsh truths. She now realized what Padre Benitez was hinting at. Diego was the one who cheered her up, who made her day brighter when she was down. She grinned when she remembered Alejandro said 'frustrates you'…Diego certainly did that often. She did hold Diego close to her heart, or else he wouldn't frustrate her, right? Maybe he wasn't perfect, but he was her friend. If… but no.

Something else Alejandro said started an ache in her chest. Zorro had risked her reputation. She hadn't wanted to see it before. Diego would never be interested in a tavern owner, especially after how she'd carried on about the outlaw. Bringing up Zorro always made Diego scowl.

Juan was very proper, not pulling her close or asking her if she'd decided yet. Matter of fact, he wasn't talking at all. Silence was better than dull conversation, wasn't it? Why was she assuming the conversation would be dull? He was tall, and she liked that. Not as tall as Diego. And Diego always talked when they danced. He always had interesting things to say, talked with enthusiasm as he tried to explain some scientific concept or told her about some story he'd read.

Diego? She had to stop thinking about Diego. She was supposed to be deciding if she was going to give up Zorro. Diego was in love with someone else, and way out of her league. She stared at Juan's medals, proof of his bravery. If he was the adventurous type, why didn't she feel any excitement standing close to him? Why didn't she mind that he wasn't telling her about his adventures? She stared at their joined hands. Juan wasn't hiding from her, maybe he was just quiet. Respecting her wish for space to decide if she'd marry him. He also didn't know about her infamous relationship with Zorro, and in Monterey she could start fresh.

The song ended and he bent to kiss her hand. Zorro always brought her hand up to his mouth, wrapping her hand in both of his as if he treasured her. She told herself not to be disappointed or to compare the two men. He led her back to the bar where she found Alejandro watching her intently. She filled his drink, then wished more people were at the bar so she could escape his scrutiny. Everyone was having fun, though, and no one had to come to the bar for food or drink tonight.

Finally, Alejandro broke the silence. "So, Juan's back in Los Angeles."

Victoria nodded, not looking up from the towel she folded and refolded. "For a few days at least."

"Oh? Is he going back to sea so quickly?"

Victoria looked up at Alejandro for a few moments. "No, he's being promoted. He's going to Monterey."

Alejandro smiled. The man was leaving! "Wonderful. I'll have to congratulate him."

"Don Alejandro…" Alejandro sipped his drink and waited for her to continue. "He wants me to go with him."

"Go with him?"

"Juan asked me to marry him."

"When did this happen? I didn't even know you cared for him!"

Victoria was silent some more as she wiped at some condensation Alejandro's glass had made on her pristine bar.

"We were childhood sweethearts."

"I just told you you're not a child anymore." Victoria smiled. "And what about your tavern?"

Victoria looked up at him in surprise. Even Don Alejandro knew how much the tavern meant to her. That Juan could dismiss it so easily… "I haven't given him an answer yet. He leaves in two days. I told him I'd have an answer for him tomorrow."

"Victoria," Alejandro stilled her hands again, "Do you love him?"

Victoria was ashamed to find tears threatening. "He's an excellent prospect. I love the tavern, I'd prefer to keep it, or to stay close so I could visit and watch what happens to it." Victoria looked around her beloved tavern. "But you're right. No one will forget about Zorro and me. Juan doesn't care. I want children. As his wife, I'd have a family again. He's a good man."

"Yes, children are important, but they're not everything. I want grandchildren, myself."

Why was he telling her that? Looking at her so closely? She smiled at Don Alejandro's constant quest for grandchildren. "Don Diego admitted he was in love with someone tonight," Victoria offered to ease the hope she saw in Alejandro's eyes. "That he did want to get married. Maybe you should talk to him again. Convince him to stop waiting. You'd be a wonderful grandfather."

Victoria let herself imagine for a moment she was the object of Diego's affections. He really was a wonderful man. Too bad he didn't seem to care about justice. The rich could afford to be oblivious, she guessed. Juan was a military man. He believed in justice like she did.

"Waiting?"

Victoria shrugged, uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Why was the wealthiest man in California telling her he wanted grandchildren? After everything he'd said to her before? "He heard the matchmaker tell me to get married. He said he was waiting for the right woman, that I should wait for the right man."

"Diego? Talking about marriage? That's a change."

Victoria's eyes got foggy as she remembered the things he'd said. "Oh, you should have heard him." Victoria shook herself, happy her friend Diego had found someone and Alejandro would soon have grandchildren. "Talk to him. Tell him to tell her. I know whoever she is, she'd accept his proposal."

"Whoever she is…" Alejandro repeated, a little annoyed at the oblivious nature of the younger generation. When he'd realized he loved his best friend, he hadn't waited around worrying about what to do. All this waiting, while he was getting older. He was going to knock some sense into his son tonight.

"I was going to ask his advice tomorrow night. Like I talked to you. Maybe he could tell me how he knew he wanted to marry this woman. He sounded so sure. And you still love your wife after all this time. I want that, but I don't think everyone is lucky enough to find such a great love. I think companionship, children…love can grow. I'm not sure what to do." Victoria bent to place her carefully folded towel on the stack beneath the bar.

When she stood, Alejandro grabbed her hand. He started to tug, and Victoria held her protests as he pulled her around the bar, but she dug her heels in when he moved toward the door of the tavern. "Where are we going?"

Alejandro succeeded in pulling her onto the porch as Victoria looked back at the party she wasn't enjoying anymore. "You said you wanted to ask Diego's advice."

"Tomorrow! Not tonight! It's after nine already." Victoria smiled at Alejandro, sure he'd lost his head.

"Tonight is the only chance you'll have to ask his advice, because tomorrow I'm going to kill him."

Zzz

Author's Note: 15hrs till my exam, and this is what I'm doing. My priorities are in perfect order :-) Had to share one of my favorite lines with you :-)

Thanks so much to everyone who already reviewed, and I hope this chapter still kept you entertained.

Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Guess I miscounted last night. I'll be leaving for my exam in three hours. Everyone was so nice about wishing me luck and commenting on my story, keep sending me good thoughts!

And I'm glad you liked the line. I wasn't sure if people would think it was too harsh. Poor Alejandro, he didn't really help his son's case when he called Zorro a cad. We'll see how it turns out next chapter. This is really just a bridge (and me avoiding studying the intricacies of the brain ventricles and the diseases which love them.) I'm posting too fast though…gonna run out of story soon :(

Zzz

Victoria laughed to herself as Alejandro kept pulling her toward his cart. "Don Alejandro, what are you talking about?" But Alejandro was not a man to be denied, and she found herself sitting next to him in his cart as he set off at a fast pace toward his hacienda.

"In my day there wasn't all this thinking. If you loved someone, that was it. All this talk of waiting and companionship is driving me crazy."

Maybe she could help Alejandro convince Diego it was time to get married. She looked up at the stars, so beautiful though the moon was hidden behind some clouds. She loved riding at night. Juan was brave, as her husband they could go for nighttime rides. She frowned. Juan didn't stir the emotions in her she'd seen in Alejandro when he talked about a wife he hadn't seen in twenty years.

She'd thank Diego for his words tonight, tell Juan no tomorrow. She'd wait for the right man. If Diego got married, she could forget about him—and Zorro. She was surprised how quickly her focus had changed from Zorro to Diego. Alejandro and the priest were right. She would find a friend. Someone who knew the tavern was part of her, who could make her come alive when he kissed her hand. She wanted a family, but she wanted what Diego and Alejandro had. She'd talk to Zorro next time he came to see her. If he didn't want that, too, she could give him up.

Victoria almost tumbled forward when Alejandro stopped the cart abruptly after traveling so fast. They'd arrived already? She thought she and Alejandro would talk about how to approach Diego, get him to get married.

"What do you want me to say to him?" But Alejandro didn't pause. He helped her down from the cart and started dragging her by the hand again. "Don Alejandro, why would Don Diego listen to me?"

But Alejandro wasn't listening either. "Diego!" Alejandro searched each room he passed, calling out for his idiot son. He circled back through the house after not finding him. Had he really gone to bed? He stopped when he found Diego standing in the library. He'd checked the library before. What kind of son doesn't answer when his father calls for him?

Alejandro's suspicions about Diego's feelings were confirmed when Diego's eyes immediately fell to Victoria, never once looking at his complaining father. "Where were you?" Alejandro asked, annoyed as he led Victoria to a chair and let the stunned woman sit.

"Why did you drag Victoria out this late? I'm sure she was enjoying the party." Alejandro grinned quickly before he scowled again. Diego spoke to him, but his eyes were still glued to Victoria. They just needed a push. Then he'd have grandchildren and joy in this house after so many years of silence.

"Why didn't you stay for the party?" Victoria asked in the silence of the room when Alejandro didn't answer. Everyone was acting so strange today! She tried to calm herself and leaned back in the chair as she glanced between father and son. Didn't Alejandro bring her here to talk? Why was no one saying anything? She'd help her friend get married, and then she'd be able to move on with her life.

"Victoria wanted to ask your advice. I didn't think she should have to wait till dinner tomorrow. You are her friend, aren't you?"

Diego eyed his father doubtfully, then glanced over at Victoria. Whatever his father was up to, it didn't look like he could avoid it. He walked to the bookshelf to put the book he'd just grabbed away and took the chair across from Victoria.

"I apologize if my father is being rude. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Victoria stammered and looked at Alejandro. "I thought you wanted…" she looked back to Diego and shrugged. "I have no idea why I'm here."

"Juan is back from his ship. He's being promoted and sent to Monterey," Alejandro offered.

Victoria looked up at Alejandro with furrowed brows. "What? I thought we were here to talk about Diego?" Diego met her eyes and she shook her head, holding her hands up cluelessly.

"I thought Diego would want to hear the news."

Diego became impatient in the silence. "What news?"

"Juan has asked our Victoria to marry him."

Victoria's eyes turned wide. "Why would Diego care about that?" She shook her head at Diego as if to dismiss his father's words before facing Alejandro again. "And it doesn't matter. I'm going to tell him no." Her voice trailed off as Alejandro walked out of the room before she even finished talking. She stood and walked after him, looking out of the library to ask why he'd disappeared, but he was gone. She put a hand to her spinning head and leaned against the wall.

She shook her head as she glanced over at Diego, who sat frozen in his chair. When his eyes lifted to hers, goose bumps popped up on her arms. Maybe he was thinking of proposing to his love. Since Juan proposed, maybe love was in the air and it made Diego realize waiting wasn't always the smart thing to do.

She wished someone would look at her like that, she thought as she ran her hands over her arms. She fidgeted under his perusal, but then her hands stilled as she went over what she'd just said to herself. He was looking at her like that. Diego said something, but she didn't hear while she lectured herself about an overactive imagination.

It took effort to find her voice. "What?"

"It does matter."

"What matters?" Victoria shook her head in confusion, put a hand to her neck as if that could stop her blush.

"Why did you say no to Juan?"

Victoria shrugged. "I haven't yet. I probably will. Because of what you said today. I want to find someone who will feel the same way about me."

Diego was silent for a moment, and Victoria looked around the room nervously. They had a beautiful home. She wondered again why Diego hadn't married.

"What about Zorro?"

Victoria met Diego's eyes for a while before she dropped them to the floor again. "I'll talk to him. You were right. I'm not going to rush into things. I love him, but he has to love me enough to trust me." Victoria shrugged, wiped at her eyes and told herself not to cry. No Zorro, no Diego. But she would find someone else, and be happy.

"Trust? What about the danger? Marrying Zorro would be a foolish thing to do."

Victoria's eyes narrowed at him. "If you love someone, a foolish thing can be the right thing to do. Waiting around and not telling someone your feelings is what's foolish," Victoria snapped, jealousy appearing out of nowhere.

She looked back down at her feet. "The danger never mattered to me anyway." She sighed and shook herself, trying to dispel the strange trembling which seemed to have taken over her body under Diego's continued attention.

"I'm not sure why your father brought it up. I'm sure you have your own problems. Mine shouldn't matter." Victoria wandered over to the bookshelf. She had wanted Diego's advice, but Diego was looking a little scary right now. His eyes glittered, set on fire by some light within she'd never seen before.

"It matters because he figured out I love you."

Victoria continued in her perusal for another step before what he said hit her. She turned to face him. "What?" Victoria gasped.

Diego shrugged. "I love you, Victoria Escalante. Is that clearer?"

zzz

if you enjoyed, please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: You guys are so wonderful. Sadly, I am 99% sure I failed my exam and am now doubting everything. I'm not doubting the fact that I love to write D/V and read your feedback. I had new reviews when I checked just before shutting off my phone for the exam, and another when I turned it on after. Friday's exam will just be hard, not impossible like yesterday's. I hope. I was planning on posting this slow so by the time I hit the current end, I'd be writing again. But I'm depressed so this cheers me up. The response has been overwhelming, and you have no idea how much your comments help me get through the week. Thank you all.

Someone said I left it at a cliffy. Would I do that?

Zzz

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, then jumped when he slowly came to his feet, his eyes still intent on her. The room seemed to shrink in size and she bounced against the bookshelf when she tried to back up. Diego took a step toward her, and he suddenly reminded Victoria of a bobcat she'd seen hunting once as a child. "But…you know I love Zorro."

Diego didn't stop his slow pursuit of her. "I hope so."

Victoria crossed her arms to still her trembling as he slowly prowled closer-and prowl was what he was doing. He stood tall, confident, not the least bit shy or nervous as the Diego who was so familiar to her. He took another step and Victoria slid a step away, still backed into the bookcase. "You don't care that I love Zorro?"

Diego paused and ran a hand through his hair and Victoria took a shaky breath as he stopped advancing. "Yes, I care. I care that you want to marry a man who lives such a dangerous life. That if you married such a man, you'd be in even more danger than you are now."

"Don Diego, that's my choice and he knows it doesn't matter to me. And…why…" Diego suddenly grinned shrewdly at her and Victoria shook her head, confused at his reaction to her comment. "Why would you tell me this now? It's not romantic in the least. You said you were romantic!"

Victoria jumped and sidled further away when Diego started stalking her again. "You considered someone else's proposal tonight. Did you let him kiss your hand? You probably danced with him, didn't you?" Victoria nodded, running from the dark jealousy she heard in his voice to hide behind a chair. "I don't want anyone else touching you. I've tried to be patient, to do the right thing. But it kills me to think of never kissing you again. To think about you dancing with another man. So now I'm going to kiss you again until you never think of letting another man touch you. Ever."

Victoria put a hand to her head to stop the spinning. "Again? You've never kissed me. And..I…I just told you," Victoria wondered why her voice shook so much as she jumped behind another chair because Diego kept closing the distance. Wasn't she thinking earlier that she wished she was the object of Diego's affection? She should be happy. This wasn't the Diego she knew, though. There was affection, and there was passion. Fire. That's what she was backing away from, because this Diego she'd never seen before. This Diego didn't look like he cared one bit who her father was or how rough her hands were. "I love Zorro," she said weakly.

"Good."

The man had such long legs, she thought as she skittered across the room. She looked for something else to hide behind, but she'd started to imagine what he'd do if he caught her. She almost wanted to find out, even though his words didn't make sense. He was tall, had long arms to wrap around her. He looked dashing and dangerous right now, with his hair messed up and his tie hanging loose. So he couldn't defend himself, she was sure he'd make her feel delicate and safe. Cherished. The way he was looking at her right now shouted that he would do anything for her. And wasn't that what he said in the church?

Wait…he'd also said he was waiting for his love to give up on the man she couldn't have. She wasn't ready to give up without at least talking to Zorro first.

"I need to talk to Zorro," she said, but her voice quavered, grasping at straws. Victoria looked around, but she'd circled back to where she started. No more chairs to hide behind.

"So talk."

Victoria looked back at him. "What?"

"Querida, if you'd stop backing away from me, I'd explain. After I kiss you until you forget anyone else."

"Forget…" Victoria was having a hard time remembering her name right now, could barely draw a breath. "Querida?"

The coffee table hit the back of her legs as she backed away and she started to fall, but Diego didn't let her. His long arms wrapped around her, then he set her on her feet. His hands cupped her shoulders, made sure she was steady on her shaky legs. Her face flushed and her gaze centered somewhere around his neck, not looking at his eyes, at the fire she knew she'd see there.

His hands traveled up her shoulders, brushed her hair away from her neck, left his hands there. Zorro had touched her neck before, but Diego's hands were so hot. His face was so close his breath stirred her hair until he brushed those errant tendrils out of her face, his hands caressing over her cheeks. Her heart was beating too fast in her chest and she felt lightheaded, maybe because she couldn't draw a breath.

His thumb traced a trembling lip, and she finally looked up at him. "But…you never said…you never did anything."

"I'm saying it now." And then he tilted her chin and covered her mouth with his. Not hesitant at all, he took advantage of her surprise and his tongue dipped in to taste her. His lips were soft, his hands trailing down her body to wrap his arms around her. He lifted her off of her feet to get better access to her mouth, his tongue stroking over hers and melting any hesitation from her body. He groaned, the noise vibrating in his chest, and once again Victoria felt her body come alive.

He gentled the kiss only for a moment, taking time to pull at her bottom lip, teasing it with his tongue before capturing her mouth again. She felt her fingers in his hair and didn't remember wrapping her arms around his neck. His hair was so soft, and when he made another sound of pleasure she couldn't help but compare them. Them—the two men in her life. One a shadow who captured her attention with his fight for justice, but at the same time hid himself from her.

Zorro kept her so focused on him she didn't see this man who said "I love you" like it was the most obvious and enduring vow he'd ever said. Diego's arms held her securely, his hands clutching at her as if he'd never let her go. Everything that Zorro always held back, Diego was showing her.

His tongue retreated and she followed, not willing to lose his taste, not wanting to break the kiss. One of his hands smoothed indecently up the front of her dress to cup her neck again, his thumb stroking over her soft skin. The sound she made came from deep inside her, finally feeling what she'd dreamed about so often. Diego wanted her, wasn't hesitating to share all he had with her.

She realized he'd always done that. He talked to her every day. When he was out of town, she missed him, as if her day was incomplete unless she talked to Diego. So they had different opinions on politics. She was glad he wasn't a fighter…she'd never have to be worried about him. They could go places together, so he wouldn't get lost. He'd let her read his books, maybe tell her what he studied all the time. He'd never dismiss her opinions because she was a woman, and he would teach her about the stars. She'd been so intimidated by his nobility, she'd not seen what she should have seen years ago. What he should have told her.

She pulled at his hair and he slowly released her mouth, kissing her lips before his thumb came up to smooth over them. Then his hand smoothed down her back, his arms holding her tight against his hard body. Diego didn't feel like a weakling now. She pointed her toes, looked down at the ground and wondered if he'd set her down any time soon. She liked being wrapped in his arms. Her smile was hesitant at first, and she bit her lip as she dropped her eyes to his lips. She liked kissing him, too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She liked the feel of his hair. The only other man she'd kissed had covered his hair—and his life—with a mask. Diego had no reason to hide from her, though, so she didn't understand.

"Querida, I don't think you were listening."

Victoria leaned away from him. "You don't love me?"

Diego jumped in before she could hurt him. "Yes, Querida, I love you. We're going to be married so no other man will get designs on you again. No more dancing with sea captains or talking to matchmakers."

Something about how easily he called her Querida gave her pause. Shouldn't it feel different having another man call her his love? But it felt marvelous. His arms wrapped tight around her, she felt safe, and his hunger and passion made her happy about the future. The future she imagined with Zorro was always vague and insecure. Married to an outlaw, she'd never know if he would come home to her at night. She'd be a criminal, too. Their children, everyone who knew would have to live in fear of discovery…or in shame of having a husband or father executed for treason.

Now she hoped she had found what Alejandro had. She must have misunderstood Alejandro tonight. He'd brought her here for a reason, so he must not mind that his son wanted to marry her. Alejandro had held her hands tonight, knew she worked hard. If he didn't care, she wasn't going to dwell on the things which should keep them apart. So many ideas and plans were flashing through her mind, even some spawned by how closely her body fit against his.

Victoria watched worry creep into his eyes. "You don't have to be jealous. I talked to Padre Benitez after the wedding. I'll talk to Zorro. What we had wasn't real. I'm sorry. You made me open my eyes. I had no idea you felt this way. I love you. You talk to me. You show me things. You make my day complete." She grinned at him, happy she'd discovered so much and had found someone who understood. She wasn't alone. She had friends who cared for her. And now, she had a friend who loved her and would never leave her alone or put her in danger.

Diego smiled, but it looked forced and the worry didn't leave his eyes. She swung her feet again. "Are you going to put me down?" Victoria blushed as she glanced around at the empty library. "What if your father comes in?"

"I can't put you down. Not until I know you're not going to run away."

Zzz

Author's Note 2: The scenes are really long, so I'm just trying to cut it at decent points. This and the next chapter are the ones I really don't care for. I hope you liked it a little, though. Love to hear comments and speculations about the next chapter. If only Diego knew what she was thinking...

If you enjoyed, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So…I'm running out of 'finished' story… I should have cut this chapter, too, but I just couldn't. I was supposed to be posting this over three months! It's been a week! But the response has been so wonderful. Posting this story and getting your feedback has made this week bearable. Not perfect, since I failed…but hopefully tomorrow's exam will be better. Then I can breathe.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Instructions: Breathe in…breathe out…calm…

Zzz

Victoria smoothed his bangs from his eyes, cupped his face. "I'm not going to run away."

Diego attempted to speak several times before he forced the words out. "It's not going to be easy to be married to me."

Victoria frowned at him and looked around the opulent library before grinning. Their children would be smart like Diego. "Yes, I can see it will be a great hardship."

He probably worried about Zorro. She'd show him. She could tell he worried. It was her fault he'd kept his feelings hidden. Alejandro was right…she never should have pursued Zorro. Diego was always so quiet, he probably thought he couldn't compete. She'd be the best wife. She would adjust to living outside of the pueblo, so she wouldn't see Zorro often. She'd show him that what she'd imagined with Zorro paled in comparison. They'd spend their time on his ranch, she'd get to know his tenants, help with the horses. Maybe soon, they'd spend time together raising children.

"Querida, listen to me." Victoria dropped her smile and gave him her attention. This was the Diego she was more familiar with. Shy, even after he set her aflame with that kiss a moment ago. She'd help him get over his bashfulness. Maybe if he wasn't so shy, he wouldn't be afraid to get involved. The De la Vega name could make a difference. She could help Diego learn be more outgoing. They could use politics to fight injustice, only now she would be safe, along with her children. She blushed as the thought of finally having a family-of sharing that with her best friend-shot joy through her entire body.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" Diego's urgent voice pulled Victoria out of her daydreams. Victoria blushed and Diego shook his head. "Not that. I said kiss you again. You said I'd never kissed you," Diego swallowed the lump in his throat, "but I have."

Victoria put her hands on his chest, putting a little distance between them. She shook her head but Diego didn't let her speak. "Can't you tell?" Victoria's face only showed confusion and Diego felt frustration come out of nowhere. He bent to her mouth again, keeping his lips gentle but holding her face still when she tried to turn away so he could taste her lips again. "Your taste…your lips. I dream about them. Look at me. Why can't you see?"

Victoria pushed further away from him, but he still did not release her. "Diego, I've only ever kissed one man until before tonight." She felt tears prick her eyes. She thought Diego a little foolish sometimes, but now he was scaring her. Maybe things had gotten a little out of hand tonight with everything happening at once. "I want to go home now."

Diego mentally shook himself and pressed his forehead against hers, trying to reign in whatever had just come over him. He'd never been so jealous of Zorro in his life, and it was just because she couldn't recognize his kiss. His body. Zorro had never kissed her like that, though. He had to make her understand.

"I said I hope you still loved Zorro. I hope you can love Diego, too."

Victoria pushed harder at his shoulders, kicking now to be put down, but Diego only held her tighter. "You're talking crazy. People may have talked, but I'm still a decent woman. And I'd never cheat with another man!"

"Querida, stop! You kissed me first!" Diego flinched when she landed a kick on his shin. He bent to cradle her in his arms and sat with her in his lap so he could hold her still. When she realized she couldn't get free—so much for his long arms!—she opened her mouth to call for Alejandro.

He raised his voice to get her attention. "You kissed me in my garden." Victoria glared at him, but he didn't give her time to speak. "After you took a bullet for me. After I said you should marry Diego." Victoria froze, shaking her head in numb disbelief.

"You were spying on us?" Tears came to her eyes and Diego wondered how he could have botched this so badly.

"You asked why I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want to force this charade on you." Diego cupped her face, stroked her hair, desperate to make her forgive him for the deception and love him for himself. He took a deep breath, and was never more terrified to speak. "I am Zorro. And I'm afraid you won't want to marry a coward so he can keep defending the people."

Victoria stilled her struggles and finally met his eyes, but her face didn't soften. "I'm doing this wrong." Diego took a deep breath and tried to start again.

"The day I came back from Spain, you and my father were arrested. What could I do? I had to hide. I had to pretend. I couldn't court you because as Zorro's wife you'd be guilty by association. I thought you deserved better than that. But I can't let you marry Juan. I should do the right thing. But I love you. We can stay or we can leave Los Angeles. I can't lose you." Diego relaxed his hold because her legs had stopped struggling. "You said you needed to talk to Zorro. We'll talk. I'll tell you everything. But you can't marry Juan. Losing you would devastate me more than any weapon the alcalde could devise."

Victoria stared hard at him for a moment, examining his face as her body tensed and the confusion cleared out of her eyes. Everything she'd learned, everything she'd begun to hope for burned to ash in the blink of an eye. "Let me go."

Her voice was like ice, and Diego flinched. He leaned back into the chair and lifted his hands away from her. He stared down at his empty lap as she walked several steps away from him. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her side, her entire body stiff as she glared at him.

Diego gave her space, but his eyes were devastated when he looked at her. "You're not saying anything." Diego ran a hand through his hair, every muscle in his body screaming at him to take her in his arms again. "They were wrong when they told you Zorro didn't love you. I have been wrong, too, and I'm sorry. I should have let you go the day you were shot. But I couldn't."

Diego's fists clenched and his feet pressed into the floor. It took everything in him to stay seated when she took another step away from him. "You have nothing to say?"

"What's wrong?" Alejandro rushed into the room. "I thought I heard …" His voice trailed off as he felt the tension in the room. He flinched when Victoria rounded on him. "What?"

"I thought the De la Vegas were gentlemen. I see I was mistaken. Saddle me a horse right now or I'll walk home."

"What's going on? If my son—"

"Your son is responsible for his own actions. You're responsible for yours. Am I walking home or not?"

"I did something?" Alejandro took a cautious step toward Victoria, but stopped when she stepped back. "Victoria, you're not walking home alone. I'll take you."

"You're worse than him. All that talk tonight. Marry a friend, someone you can trust. He's a cad, he's not honorable." Victoria laughed harshly as she wiped away tears. "You warn me away from him and then leave me alone with him. I expected more from you."

Alejandro looked to Diego for help, but his son remained seated, his eyes on the floor. "Victoria, I said those things about Zorro. I wanted you to marry my son. I thought you liked him. I know he loves you."

Victoria sneered at Alejandro. "Oh very funny. Rich men playing games with the barmaid. Either of you set foot in my tavern again, I'll shoot you myself."

Victoria moved to leave and Alejandro blocked her exit. Victoria finally looked at Diego again. "And if you don't let me leave, I'll tell the alcalde."

"You think I care who you tell? You think anything matters now?"

"I think you're a liar. You let me think…You were my friend and you abused my trust." She turned to Alejandro. "Both of you."

"Victoria, my father doesn't know."

Victoria didn't hear, but Alejandro did and he once again moved to block Victoria's exit. He took her arms and lead her to a chair, but she refused to sit and walked to the furthest corner of the room and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what?" Alejandro asked when Victoria finally stopped trying to escape.

Diego leaned his head back on the chair, glanced over to see the disbelief in Victoria's eyes before finally looking up at his father. "So you told her Zorro was a cad. Thanks for the help."

"Diego, I was trying to help you. Victoria deserves better than Zorro. I've seen the way you look at her, but you never do anything about it. She was going to marry Juan! I brought her here so you could talk to her. She was going to Monterey!"

Diego sat up a little, blinking at the ground before he glanced up at his father. "I thought you liked Zorro?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I approve of him."

Diego looked at Victoria and gestured to Alejandro. "Tell him, so he can hate me, too. I guess even Zorro can't earn his respect." He sighed and collapsed back into the chair. "You don't believe me that he doesn't know. He won't believe you. I'm sure his reaction will be hilarious. You can both have a good laugh."

Alejandro's baffled expression made Victoria look at Diego and wonder if she could believe him. If he didn't even tell his father… Maybe he was telling the truth. She tried to calm her breathing and her thoughts, since Alejandro obviously wasn't about to let her leave alone.

Diego had said it wouldn't be easy to be married to him. Saying the danger didn't matter was one thing, thinking about it practically was another. Force the charade on her. If Zorro was her husband…every day she'd have to act—just like Diego. She couldn't bring Diego out of his shell…it was the only thing protecting him from hanging. She would have to pretend not to care if she saw Zorro in danger. She'd care more, and have to act like it didn't matter.

But…five minutes ago she was relieved. Diego was supposed to be safe. She finally realized the danger and stigma, finally decided to walk away from it…and now this? Was everything she knew a lie?

Diego stood when no one said anything, taking a final look at Victoria while his heart turned to dust. "Juan's a good man. I'll buy the tavern. My father can draw up the papers. I'll make sure it's run the way you would have wanted. Monterey's a good city. I hope you get everything you want."

He looked behind him at the fireplace and raised his voice. "Felipe, come out here." He turned back to his father, but didn't feel like seeing the disappointment in either of their eyes. "I'm going to San Diego. See our attorney. I don't think Juan will appreciate that Victoria is my beneficiary."

He wondered what Felipe thought of all the excitement as he heard the door open. They'd been happily making plans not an hour ago in the cave. Felipe wanted Victoria to be a part of their family almost as much as Diego. He turned and saw Felipe hesitating in the door behind the fireplace. Diego approached and stuck a poker in the door to prevent it from closing as he spoke to Felipe. "Do you want to go to San Diego for a month or two or do you want to stay?"

Felipe looked close to tears as he slowly emerged from the fireplace and looked at Alejandro. "He won't be angry at you," Diego said, his voice low as he waited for Felipe to deal with his own emotions of the secret coming out so horribly wrong.

Felipe looked at Victoria. "She might be angry with you." Felipe hung his head and ducked back into the fireplace. "Felipe will go with me. We'll be back…" Diego glanced at Victoria again. "… eventually. I'll pay the alcalde a visit before I leave. You'll have to take care of things if he doesn't listen." Anger was starting to grow in the void in his chest. "Right now I…I don't much care."

Diego disappeared into the fireplace, the quiet click of the latch deafening in the silence.

Zzz

Instructions: Breathe in…breathe out…calm… Feel bad for Diego? Or Victoria?

Author's Note 2: If you enjoyed, please review. Enjoy (_noun_): to get sucked into the emotions of characters you love, even if they're not all happy. One can _enjoy_ a chapter, even if it ends…in…shall we say…a rough spot?

Luv,

Emma

PS: Remember…exam day…you wouldn't lynch someone taking an exam, would you? Reviews release serotonin, and the receptors in my brain will enhance long term potentiation and enhance my learning and memory for my neurochemistry exam.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I love you all. Thank you for the reviews. I know it's short, but…that's just the way the cookie crumbles. It's a tiny scene and I didn't want to attach it to the end or beginning of another chapter. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

zzz

Diego entered the cave and heard his father call after him, apparently over his shock. Victoria hadn't mentioned Zorro. He wondered if his father was smarter than Victoria and could put things together. Lord, but he'd been stupid. Diego heard Alejandro banging against the door, then quieter thumps as his father started feeling around for the catch Diego had been sure not to reveal. His father was smart. He'd find it eventually. Diego dragged his heavy desk chair up the stairs and placed it in front of the door. That should keep the cave sealed while he was gone. He'd secure the back entrance as well.

Felipe was sitting on his chair with his head bowed. Diego walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down in front of the boy he thought of as his son. "It'll be alright. We'll write to my father, and he'll understand." He ruffled the boy's hair and forced a smile as he tried to convince himself. "And we'll both miss Victoria, but maybe we'll run the tavern for a while. Would you like that?"

Felipe finally looked up and shook his head, still miserable. Diego agreed. He'd probably never set foot in the tavern again.

"Remember when you were a child, and I found you crying by that tree?" Felipe nodded. "I'm sure you thought the world was ending. That's how I feel now." Felipe nodded and wiped stubbornly at his tearing eyes. "But we found each other. You found a home. I found a son. Life got better again." Felipe just stared intently at Diego.

"We've talked about adoption before. While we're in San Diego, we can make it official." They both smiled weakly at each other. "Tonight I'm going to make sure DeSoto knows I'm tired of cleaning up his messes. I'm not going to be distracted by the pueblo or trying to catch some time with Victoria. I thought we'd step up your schooling. As my son you'll be able to do whatever you want. Go to college. We'll forget about Victoria. Life will get better again, alright?"

He stood and brought Felipe with him and they both glanced around the cave. Diego walked by his desk, closed the latest journal he was writing in. He moved it to a shelf, where other journals waited. He thought they were waiting to be shared with his father, who would enjoy reading about Zorro's adventures when it was safe. The journals would be waiting a lot longer than he'd anticipated. He felt a pang of regret as he heard Alejandro stop calling for him through the stone. His father wouldn't be interested in the stories of an outlaw. A cad…had he really said that?

He glanced back at Felipe, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the cave. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Felipe glanced up in surprise at the odd comment, but didn't hesitate too long before he smiled. Diego put an arm around Felipe as they walked toward Toronado. "Things will be better. Go out of the cave and pick a stallion. I know you like the ponies but we will be riding hard and you're not pretending anymore. You're a good rider and deserve a good horse. Pick one which will keep up with Toronado."

"Yes, I'm taking Toronado. I'm not sure Zorro will ride after tonight." Diego handed Felipe a sword as he gathered Zorro's things. Felipe hesitated before he took the sword he only used in his lessons, realizing things were changing.

Felipe looked up at his mentor for a long time, glanced around the cave and snuck out the back door. Diego stripped and put his clothes in Toronado's saddlebags to change later. He eyed the black clothes waiting for him with distaste. "I'm not even sure if we'll come back."

Zzz

Author's Note: I forgot. Think I did alright on today's exam, thanks for the good wishes.

If you enjoyed, please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

DeSoto woke quickly, alert to danger, but it was too late. He caught his breath as he felt a knife at his neck. A match was struck, and DeSoto sucked in more air as he watched Zorro calmly light the lamp beside his bed.

"Ignacio, I thought it was time you and I had a discussion." Zorro turned the lamp high so the room was well-lit, and DeSoto blinked in fear and surprise. Zorro looked down at DeSoto from his seat on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I pressing too hard? Can you speak now?" Zorro pulled the knife back so it wasn't applying pressure against DeSoto's neck, but didn't lift the blade away from his skin.

"What are you doing here?" DeSoto rasped.

"I wanted to talk," Zorro shrugged and left the knife where it was. "Alcalde, I haven't had a very good day. I wouldn't recommend trying my patience tonight."

DeSoto peered into the eyes behind the mask, and felt a sense of dread. Zorro really hadn't had a good day. Something was dead in his eyes, and that scared DeSoto more than anything. He cleared his throat, tried to make his voice light. "What did you want to talk about? I'm sorry you had a bad day."

"Are you, alcalde?"

DeSoto gulped, relieved when he survived the slight movement. "Do you want to talk about it? Can I help?"

Zorro chuckled. "Now isn't that something. I doubt you could help. Ever had your heart broken, Alcalde?"

DeSoto's eyes widened. "Did something happen to Victoria? I swear I had no part in it."

"Alcalde, I assure you if you had hurt her, we wouldn't be talking right now." DeSoto breathed a sigh of relief. "You do seem intent on messing up my plans. It seems people have convinced Victoria she shouldn't wait for me. That an outlaw isn't a good prospect for marriage."

The knife pressed closer, and DeSoto stopped breathing. After a moment, the knife rested lightly against his skin again. "I'm not going to apologize for trying to catch an outlaw," DeSoto said. "There was a price on your head before I came to Los Angeles."

Zorro nodded. "True. So let's not talk about the past. Victoria doesn't want to see me anymore."

DeSoto waited for more as sweat broke out over his forehead. When Zorro was silent, he spoke again. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure." Zorro scowled. "So now that Victoria will likely be searching for a husband, I don't want to be seen anymore, either." DeSoto kept silent as Zorro drew the blade softly across DeSoto's neck. "One could say it's your fault I've lost the woman I love."

DeSoto started to shake his head in protest, but stopped when he felt the blade slide against his skin. "I didn't tell her to break up with you."

"Ignacio, we could talk blame all night. I came here to talk about the future. You're going to be on your best behavior. Be a leader to the people, and stop stealing from the poor."

"Okay," DeSoto agreed, "Anything you say."

Zorro gestured with the knife and DeSoto sighed when it was no longer against his skin. "You see, you say that now. But tomorrow you'll go back to ruining my life again." Zorro sighed, resting his hand on his knee, knife still perilously close to DeSoto's face. "I have one question for you, Ignacio."

DeSoto chuckled dryly at the situation. His arms were pinned by his covers and Zorro held a knife he looked quite capable of using. DeSoto thought the knife looked very sharp. "Ask away."

Zorro grinned. "Thank you, I will. My question to you, Ignacio, is do I have to kill you to have a life?"

Once again DeSoto stopped breathing. Zorro appeared to be waiting for an answer, so DeSoto tried to work some moisture into his mouth to speak. "Kill me? You don't kill."

"I suppose getting your heart broken can change a man. I don't think I care anymore. Victoria hates me, doesn't want to see me again. I'm going to grant her that final wish."

DeSoto watched as Zorro ran a finger along the blade of the knife. "I'm never putting this mask on again, alcalde."

Zorro waited while DeSoto's eyes grew bigger in disbelief. "It's true. But let's take a moment to think about things. You don't know who I am. I could be one of your soldiers. I could be your best friend, if you had one." Zorro looked around the bedroom. "You know I can get to you whenever I want. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes," DeSoto admitted, even as he grit his teeth.

"So Zorro will never be seen again. You are here to protect the pueblo and the people. If you abuse your office again, it will be the last thing you do." Zorro leaned closer so DeSoto wouldn't miss any of his words.

"In the past, you'd see Zorro coming and know I'm not going to be happy with you. Maybe you could call your soldiers, take the time to get a gun or draw your sword. I'd carve a Z somewhere and be done with you." Zorro touched the tip of the dagger to DeSoto's throat. "I won't be dressed in black next time. You won't see me coming. I won't waste time carving a Z. I won't hesitate. You will just be dead. No one will see. Do you understand me?"

Zorro scraped the knife along DeSoto's neck, watching as some whiskers gathered where the knife shaved him. His father would probably be horrified at his behavior tonight. What did that matter? His father was already telling Victoria how awful Zorro was. Eventually, they'd have to talk. Right now, though, he didn't feel anything. This was one last effort to protect the place he called home before he left to start a new life. Hopefully, DeSoto listened. The alcalde didn't have to know Zorro was leaving.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did you say you understood?" Zorro asked.

"Yes. I understand. Please don't kill me."

"Good. You have one last chance. It's more than you deserve, but I don't feel like waiting for a new alcalde. You seem to be taking me seriously. Your job is to protect this pueblo. Anything goes wrong, and I will hold you accountable. Am I understood?"

DeSoto nodded and nearly fainted in relief when Zorro stood and sheathed the dagger. "No more stealing. No more made-up taxes. No more abusing the poor. Fair trials, fair punishments for real crimes. You'll never have to see me again, and we'll both be happier. Comprende?"

"Yes."

DeSoto tried not to cry out in fear as the room was plunged into darkness again, and Zorro disappeared from his life.

Zzz

Author's Note: Sorry no warnings, but I didn't really want to talk before this scene. I hope it's not too bad. Remember Diego is angry and hurt, hopefully you will enjoy this scene still.

And since I'm approaching the 'end of part one', I will hint that things begin to look up next chapter. But I'm running out of story! Since school started, I've added detail to the outline of this story, and written some different stories, but it still probably won't be finished till after finals in December. I have one to three exams a week until then.

So, up to you. There are two chapters left. Want me to keep posting tomorrow and Monday? Or do you want to stew a little? I could post one Nov 13th and one Dec 13th when I can hopefully finish. It's not by choice, trust me I'd rather write about Diego than learn about insurance and neurotransmitters any day of the week. The feedback has been overwhelming on this story, and I feel bad now it's not finished. But I don't want to just slap an ending on it.

I really love this chapter and the next two. Hope you do, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: And we reach the final locale for part one, and everyone can stop worrying about our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy.

zzz

Diego pulled Toronado to a halt when he came in sight of the cave he and Felipe had set up as a meeting place. He pushed his hat off his head and took off his mask, wiping his face because he'd run himself to near exhaustion. He'd escaped the pueblo, and believed DeSoto was in fear for his life. When he'd reached the open road, however, his rage was still boiling. He'd dismounted, not wanting to tire Toronado before the trip tomorrow, and had run beside the stallion until he could barely mount again.

Focusing on physical exhaustion was better than the rage. The rage was better than the agony. Rage at his father, who had pushed the confrontation too soon, hours after he'd realized Victoria wasn't ready. Rage at Victoria, for not even talking to him. Rage at himself, for making such a mess out of his life.

His legs and arms still burned from the exercise he'd driven himself to tonight, trying to clear his mind. Now, as he looked at the campsite, he wished the exercise had worked, but his thoughts were still in chaos. Felipe looked like he'd found peace, though. He watched Victoria stroke Felipe's hair where he rested with his head in her lap near the fire, and pushed down the jealousy which tried to rear its head. She hadn't even talked to him. He declared his undying love, offered her his hand, explained the creation of Zorro…and she'd threatened to tell the alcalde.

His father poked at the other side of the fire with a long stick. Sparks flew into the sky, and he thought his father should know better than to stoke the fire so high. Guess Alejandro wasn't used to sneaking around like his son. He was impressed his father had been able to track them in the dark. He looked at the crumpled mask in his hand and urged Toronado forward.

By the time Diego entered the campsite, all three were standing and looking at him. Expecting what? Diego slid off Toronado and reached into his saddlebag, pulling out his change of clothes without acknowledging anyone. He thought about changing his clothes right there, where he should be able to. He hadn't invited Victoria into his campsite. It was supposed to be Diego and son, making a new life for themselves.

He kicked at a rock and walked past them into the cave without a word. He took a long time changing his clothes, and the whole time the only thing he heard was the crackling of the fire. He saw two pallets in the back of the cave. Felipe must have arrived well ahead of their guests, because everything was already set up. Maybe he could just go to sleep. That's why he'd burned off all that energy…so he could forget everything and go to sleep. Now they probably wanted to talk. What about when he wanted to talk back in the library?

He gathered the black satin which had been such a large part of his life, walked back to the campfire and dumped the whole outfit into the flames. He watched for a long time, the mask catching fire quickly and the hat taking longer to start its transformation into ash. He turned to set his sword, which he would wear as Diego now, against a log and finally noticed his father was gone. Toronado and Felipe were gone, too. He knew there was a river nearby, and imagined Felipe had taken the stallion to drink, and his horse-loving father had jumped at the chance to get close to the infamous Toronado.

Diego sat down and looked across the fire at Victoria, who stood staring at the flaming black cloth he'd fed to the fire. Right. His father wanted to be with the horse. Alejandro was still being a meddling father who wanted his son to get married.

"Where's the food?"

If Felipe had taken time to set up the cave, he would have taken the time to fix something for dinner. Victoria met his eyes for a moment, then glanced around. Diego's eyes widened when she pulled out a picnic basket and carefully made a proper plate of dinner for him. He didn't say anything when she brought it to him.

When he didn't comment or invite her to sit down, she walked back around the fire to sit where she'd been before. When he continued to eat in silence, she laced her fingers around her knees and told herself not to get annoyed.

"I figured you hadn't eaten yet. Don Alejandro let me use your kitchen."

Several minutes later, Diego licked his fingers and frowned at his empty plate. The woman knew how to cook. And she'd made him dinner. He sighed and put the plate down. "Thank you." He picked up a stick and rearranged Zorro's clothes in the fire. He heard Felipe sneaking around and he glared off into the dark with an accusing look until he heard the boy sneak away. Guess he and Victoria were supposed to talk. But what was there to say?

"Why didn't you come to the reception after the wedding?"

Well, that was a boring question. Diego glanced over at her, but she was still watching the fire. What was he supposed to say? He thought about tomorrow, about never seeing her again. Maybe she didn't want him to leave. The time for hedging and half-truths was long gone.

"I wanted to get married. My birthday is coming up. I thought I'd invite you to dinner. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wasn't happy." Diego tossed the stick aside and clasped his hands over his knees. They listened to an owl calling in the distance and Victoria waited for him to continue.

"The matchmaker gave me an opening, but then you said you didn't know Zorro. I knew that was true, more than anyone. So who did you love? From what you said today, it didn't sound like you knew. Loving Zorro is one thing. Never mind the danger I'd put you in, but I guess I wasn't ready to find out if you could love the man behind the mask." Diego scrubbed at his face, as if to make sure he was himself and not still wearing the hated mask.

"The matchmaker is right. You're an independent woman. No matter how much I love that, marriage is compromise. You've always lived in the pueblo. You love your tavern. You love being involved in everything. I may pretend not to care about my land so I can ride as Zorro, but if you married Diego, your life would change. I want you to be happy." Diego picked up some pebbles and started tossing them lazily into the fire. "It didn't sound like you were interested in leaving the tavern."

"I can't believe you never told your father."

Victoria jumped when Diego threw a pebble too hard and it bounced out of the fire toward her. Victoria looked up at him and shivered at the angry look she'd never had directed at her before. "I'm sorry. I just meant his plan backfired in a big way. He was trying to help, but I don't think either of us handled it very well."

"You didn't say anything. You didn't _handle it_ at all. So let's talk about why I didn't tell my father, because that's the important issue on hand."

Victoria heard the pain behind the anger in his voice and wished the day had gone differently. She wrapped her arms around herself, ashamed that she'd been so blind. There was a real man behind the mask, and he could get angry and hurt. He didn't always know the right things to say, and he needed her support as much as she needed his.

Diego watched her curl into herself and wished he'd stayed in bed this morning. Now her fantasy was destroyed and so were his hopes for a future. "I don't think there's anything left to say. We want different things."

"Diego, that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Do you think I wanted this?" Diego picked up the stick and lifted the flaming hat out of the fire. "You think I wanted to be called a coward? Laughed at because I like science and pretend not to fight? Branded an outlaw for doing what I thought was right?" Disgusted with the world, he let the hat fall back into the fire and dropped the stick.

"Diego, I wasn't given the choice, either. Zorro wanted me. Diego didn't."

Diego watched her for a moment, then the remaining pebbles fell out of his hand to the ground along with his anger. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ground as Victoria came to sit next to him.

"Maybe you're right." Victoria picked up the stick to poke at the fire. "Maybe I did have a naïve view of the situation. I think your father called it childish." She chuckled lightly when he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's been a long day, though, and things have changed. Padre Benitez and your father told me some things. I thought it would be so simple. If I figured out who Zorro was, I could make everything better. Nothing would change, but I'd have a husband. It's what every little girl is supposed to want."

Diego turned to her, and finally the anger and pain was mixed with something else. "So what does the grown-up Victoria want?"

"When you ki…" Victoria dropped the stick and wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. "Earlier, when you…When I…" Victoria shook her head. She needed to tell him about her, she didn't need to remind him of their previous encounter. "It was the same thing. Little Diego. A nice, safe marriage, with a man who gets lost and falls off horses and hides from confrontation. That man doesn't exist anymore than Zorro does."

Diego wiped at a spec of dirt on his boot and stared into the fire again.

"Tonight in the church…those things you said…you were talking about me?" Victoria asked as she examined his profile while he wasn't looking at her.

"You know I was."

"No, I don't." Diego turned sharply to face her again and she tentatively raised a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her caress, hopelessly in love and completely at a loss as to what to do about it. "I'd like to get to know the real man behind the mask."

Victoria brushed the bangs out of his eyes and waited for him to look at her. Diego's hand came up to cover hers as her thumb stroked his cheek. "Don Alejandro said marriage is built on trust. You need to rebuild that with me. I have to figure out what I want in a marriage, not just this fantasy I've been dreaming for the last three years."

Diego took her hand in both of his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. The same gesture she wished for earlier this evening. Then he turned her hand to kiss her palm, and she felt the familiar zing of pleasure shoot down to her toes. He held her hand in his lap, staring at her hand rather than her face. "I do love you. I'm sorry this is how you found out. I'll wait. I'll always wait for you."

Victoria smiled. "It shouldn't take that long. You can start by inviting me to dinner. Your father said you'd planned to ask me."

Diego returned her smile. "Will you—"

Victoria covered his mouth and shivered when he kissed her fingers. "Come to the tavern and ask me. If you don't, I'm afraid Doña Maria will show up at the tavern with some poor man who wants to express his undying love for me."

Victoria trembled at the look which came over Diego's face. "No one touches you. You tell Juan to go to Monterey alone. If he tries to kiss your hand again, I'll give the new captain a lesson in fencing he'll never forget."

Victoria's eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp. "No one touches me?"

Diego's hand came up to stroke her cheek, his thumb grazing her bottom lip. "Maybe I can touch you."

"I don't think so," Alejandro called. Diego growled at the interruption, then had to laugh. Alejandro marched into the campsite, Felipe dragging his feet behind him as he clung to the older man's arm trying to stop him from interrupting. Felipe let go of Alejandro's arm and blushed at Diego. "Felipe's not going to protect you, either."

Alejandro reached behind him to pull the boy forward to face him. "You like Victoria?" Felipe glanced behind him at the lady in question before nervously nodding. "You respect Victoria?" Felipe's eyes widened as he nodded more emphatically. Alejandro gave the boy a shove toward the couple. "Then sit between them while I have a chat with my son."

zzz

Author's Note 2: I love the last two paragraphs :) Hope you do, too. If you do, please review, cause the 'weekend' of a grad student is lonely with only books for company. Is it December yet? Alejandro's chat will be posted tomorrow. Hope you review both, cause after that I will just be sad with no more chapters to post :(


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So today has been miserable so I am posting again tonight. I'm all worried since I guess the last chap wasn't as great as people were expecting, so I don't want expectations to build higher! Note: in my story, Alejandro didn't mention the troubles in California to Diego when he was in Madrid. Duncan didn't really talk about it on his way home like Ty Power or Guy Williams. It only matters for one statement, so I hope you forgive me the change.

Zzz

Victoria watched Alejandro scowl at Diego and decided she didn't want to get in trouble again. Alejandro hadn't acted upset with her earlier at the tavern, but she hadn't really had time to process everything yet.

The most respected man in the pueblo had called her on her inappropriate behavior and offered his son in marriage—all within an hour. Not to mention discovering she loved Diego, finding out Diego was Zorro, and chasing after the man blindly. Her head was still spinning. She scooted carefully away from Felipe, who had indeed pushed at Diego until he could squeeze in between them on the log where they were sitting.

Alejandro picked up the long stick everyone had been fidgeting with tonight and pointed it at her. "Going somewhere?"

Victoria froze, then folded her hands in her lap angelically. "To get some water?"

Alejandro used the stick to reach behind him and snag the canteen from the other side of the campsite. She stared at it when it dangled inches from her face, but saw no way out of it. She took the canteen, took a sip and set it down. She wasn't going anywhere.

Alejandro walked slowly back and forth in front of his captive audience, almost feeling like a commander again. "Anybody want to go first?"

Diego slipped down to the ground so he could lean against the log. He stretched his legs then pulled his knees up to rest his arms there. His father had no respect for Diego or Zorro. He'd always told himself if Alejandro only knew, things would be different. Apparently not. Coward and Cad, his father would never see him.

"The library was quite comfortable. I was comfortable. I took a wild guess that Victoria would not react well to my secret, so I was going to wait." Diego gestured caustically up at his father. "Why don't you start. Seems to me like it's your idea we're out in the middle of nowhere."

Diego yelped as Alejandro smacked his leg with the stick and Felipe hit him on the arm. "If you're going to beat me up, I'll leave, thanks." Diego stood and grabbed his sword, but Felipe held onto the other end. Diego frowned at Felipe and the boy eventually let go, glancing over at Victoria for only a split second before frowning at the ground again. Diego strapped his sword on and immediately felt better.

He met his father's eyes when he looked up again, then looked back at the ground guiltily.

"That's a nice sword you have there. Looks a lot heavier than the one I gave you." Alejandro looked at the sword strapped to Diego's waist. "Didn't you say it was too heavy?"

Diego ran a hand through his hair and paced a few steps away, then turned back with a shrug, still not meeting his father's eyes. "I'm sorry. I may have…downplayed my fighting skills when I came home."

Alejandro's eyes glittered in the firelight and he pointed back at the log with his stick. "Sit down. It's a nice night for talking." His father's tone was not one he should argue with.

Diego was tired. "Why?"

Alejandro gaped at his son and didn't know how to answer. He could tell Diego was angry and hurting, but they needed to talk.

"You said you were unhappy," Victoria said from her perch on the log. She didn't look up at him, and he wished he could see her face better in the flickering light.

Diego collapsed back on the ground again, his legs stretched out in front of him, hands in his lap and head bowed as if he didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Felipe slowly followed him down to the ground, mimicking Diego's pose and bumping his shoulder in support.

Alejandro glanced around at the darkness, and tried to put things in order in his mind. This site was not a spur of the moment meeting place. There was food here, money and clothes. Because his son was an outlaw. It was not an easy thing to grasp. There was pride because his son wasn't a weakling, but confusion was winning over everything else. Every aspect of his relationship with his son was a lie. He sent a boy off to college. A man came home, but he didn't know that man at all.

"Where did you get the sword?" Alejandro decided to start with the tool at the center of all of this.

For a moment, he thought Diego would still refuse to talk. Then Diego took his belt off and handed the sword and scabbard to his father. An apology? Alejandro's shoulders relaxed a little as he took the gesture for what it was. He'd lost his son when he went to Spain, and the person he knew had never returned. Then he discovers this impossible secret, only after Diego had run away. He was angry, but he needed his son. Bookworm or swordsman, he needed Diego.

"Sir Edmund gave it to me. Said no student had ever bested him. You told him about the problems in California. He wanted me to use it in the fight for justice." Diego spoke to his lap, and Alejandro had a hard time believing this man was Zorro. Zorro was always joking and happy, even when he was fighting. Zorro was angry at criminals, at the alcalde, when someone was threatened. Diego was mostly happy, too. Alejandro didn't recognize this man. This was more than a son getting yelled at by his father.

He glanced at Victoria over the sword he held. She was looking at Diego, too. Alejandro loved Victoria like a daughter. He had hoped Diego and Victoria were strong enough to get over her association with Zorro and the inevitable backlash against Victoria when she married into wealth. Victoria was respected and liked by everyone, but he knew some people clung to their ancestry and class as if it was all they had. Then there would be the jealousy. Alejandro wasn't Diego's mother, but he'd tried his best to set his son up with someone to make him happy, and Diego had rejected them all.

Diego had chosen Victoria to make him happy. Victoria didn't appear to be sure about anything. This was not going to be easy. What a mess they'd found themselves in.

"And when you came home…" Alejandro prompted.

Diego glanced up at his father for a moment before he sighed and shuffled around a bit, taking the sword back and setting it down beside him. "And when I came home, I found my father in jail. I knew nothing about what was going on here. In Spain everyone wanted to challenge me all the time. I didn't like the reputation and all the grandstanding that came with being good with a sword. I thought when I came home I'd be free from that. Then I met…"

Diego scrubbed a hand down his legs and brought his knees up again, then grinned briefly at Felipe when he did the same thing. "I met Victoria and thought it would be nice to live a quiet life."

"With someone who grew up in a tavern?" Victoria's surprise was evident, and Diego glanced at his father to watch his reaction. Alejandro shrugged, so Diego turned to Victoria.

"Something wrong with an independent, self-made business woman?"

Victoria's hand fidgeted in her skirt as she glanced between her three companions. "Well…no…but…you're…"

Diego smiled as she stuttered. "My father wrote about you, you know. He didn't do you justice, but I could tell he liked you. My father kept my social calendar in Madrid pretty full with all these people I had to impress." Diego scowled at his father, who only smiled proudly at all he'd tried to do for his son who grew up without a mother. "I wasn't about to jump into politics when I came back to California. I didn't think it mattered so much here."

Alejandro watched Victoria deep in thought as she stared at Diego's profile while he looked back in his lap. He felt for her. If only he'd known, he never would have said all those things to her. That didn't excuse Diego's behavior though. One thing at a time.

"So you decided to wear a disguise. Acted the fool when you weren't acting the hero," Alejandro continued. Diego peeked up at his father with his head still bowed. Alejandro barely saw one shoulder shrug.

"You made me think my son was a coward. Had forgotten everything I'd ever taught him." Diego's head lowered more, and now the man did remind him of his son. When ten year old Diego had been showing off on a favorite horse. The pony had broken its leg, and Diego had banged himself up badly as well when they took a fall. It was the one time Diego had gotten in serious trouble as a child. Now, he was in trouble again.

Alejandro paced around the campfire, drawing in the dirt with his stick. "You made a mistake. You should have told me. I might be able to understand why you didn't. It will take time, but I can at least understand that you were trying to protect me." Diego looked up at his father and tried to straighten his shoulders a little more, meeting Alejandro's eyes. "I'm proud of what you've done. I might not agree with it, but you've made a big difference in Los Angeles. I called you home because we needed help. You gave it in an unorthodox way maybe, but I guess it was better than open revolution."

"It wasn't a decision I took lightly, Father." Diego looked at Felipe briefly. "I know we've had some…not-so-friendly discussions. If I had ridden out with you or stood up to the alcalde as Diego, maybe the alcalde would have guessed. Or I would go to jail and not be able to help anyone."

"You did go to jail. And Zorro was seen in the pueblo."

Diego grinned. "Yes, well the alcalde's jail isn't as secure as it could be. And I had help." Diego elbowed Felipe with a grin before he glanced back up at his father seriously. "You didn't raise a lazy coward for a son, Father. If I was sick or sleeping, I was out all night or making an excuse for you to leave so I could turn into Zorro. I've never fallen off a horse." Diego glanced at Felipe's expression, and Diego amended that with a sober tone. "Once. I fell off Toronado once."

Alejandro watched Felipe sign before he spoke again. "Into a canyon? You fell into a canyon?"

Diego fidgeted uncomfortably and Victoria grew suspicious. "When your father went to Monterey. Everyone thought Zorro was dead. I didn't see you for a long time. Then you were in bed for weeks."

Diego ran his fingers through his hair, imagining he could still feel the lump on the back of his skull. That had not been a pleasant time. "Even the best rider can get thrown, I'm not perfect. It makes sense that I got hurt from time to time. That was just a bad one. It took a few days for me to get out of the canyon. I rode as soon as I could, but the alcalde still went crazy. I did my best," Diego mumbled. Then he smiled up at his father. "It was a rather nice funeral, though."

"You told me my old mare threw you. After you almost died?"

Diego's grin evaporated at the anger and pain he saw on his father's face. "By the time you returned I was fine. There was no reason to worry you."

Alejandro stalked to the other side of the campsite and Diego winced as he heard the long stick snap over Alejandro's knee. Diego watched his father walk away from him with a deep sense of longing and regret. "I never imagined he'd be so angry."

"What did you expect?" Victoria asked just as softly.

Diego glanced back at her quickly as he watched and wished for his father to return. "I thought you would be angry, yes. Mostly I was afraid you'd be disappointed. But my father…he called me a coward. I'm not. He thought I was lazy. I'm not. Why is he so angry? Shouldn't he be happy?"

Victoria shook her head. He really didn't understand. "You're his only son."

Diego pulled himself up to sit on the log and turned to her, looking for answers. "That's what I mean. I was a failure as a son. He always liked Zorro. He should be happy."

"Victoria, good luck with this one." Diego stood and turned sad and confused eyes to his father as Alejandro walked closer. "One day, when you have a son, you tell me how you feel when he pulls some of the crazy stunts I've seen you pull."

Alejandro looked up at his son. "I'm sorry you felt that way. You were never a failure, Diego." Alejandro hugged him briefly and stood back, holding onto Diego's shoulders. "I was always proud of you. You're so smart, you see the good in everything. You think about all these mysteries until you know precisely how it works, how things are made. A few times you made me angry, but it was because I didn't understand. If you had told me…" Alejandro patted his son's cheek and went to sit down. Alejandro put his head in his hands and Felipe touched his shoulder.

"Please don't be angry at Felipe. He kept my secret because I asked him to. Often his job was harder than mine."

Felipe looked gratefully back at Diego but shook off the last part. Felipe sat back on his heels and waited to hear his own judgment. Alejandro put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "So you've been listening to me all these years."

Felipe smiled slightly and nodded. "Then you are just as sneaky as my son. And no, I'm not mad at you." Alejandro ruffled his hair. "Thank you for taking care of my reckless son."

Felipe beamed proudly up at Alejandro then glanced back at Diego. "I've written to my attorney. We've talked about adoption a few times. We were going to make it official when…"

Alejandro glanced up to see his son and Victoria staring at each other. "When?"

Diego kicked at some dirt and turned to look into the fire. "When we go to San Diego tomorrow."

"You're still going to San Diego?" Alejandro asked in surprise.

"No. Yes. I don't know. That's up to Victoria I guess."

Alejandro and Felipe turned to look at Victoria, but Victoria was left looking at Diego's back. She'd hurt him, she understood that. Her hero was finally unmasked, only to find a man running away from having all his mistakes thrown in his face. She didn't want him to run away. She also wasn't ready to comprehend all that had happened tonight. She didn't know how long it would take, but she didn't want to do it alone.

"I don't want you to leave."

Diego shuffled some dirt at his feet and finally turned, walked over and dropped to his knees in front of her. He took her hands and stared at them in her lap, but neither of them spoke. Alejandro pushed at Felipe's shoulder and the boy helped Alejandro stand up. Diego didn't glance up when Alejandro touched his shoulder.

"It's been a long day. We'll take Victoria home. Talk tomorrow."

Diego stood and pulled Victoria to her feet. After only a brief hesitation he pulled her arms around him and wrapped his arms around her. Victoria's head fit perfectly under his chin, and Alejandro left them alone. Felipe went to gather the horses and once again Alejandro was captivated by Toronado. Impatient, he called to his dawdling son.

Diego chuckled softly and kissed Victoria's forehead, taking her hand and leading her over to Toronado. Diego took the reins from Felipe, climbed on his beloved stallion and reached a hand down to Victoria.

"She rode her own horse, you know." Alejandro said, resting an elbow on Felipe's shoulder. They both tried to contain their laughter when Diego's hand clenched on his thigh as he glared at them.

Victoria pulled her hand back, embarrassed she'd been reaching for him. "I forgot. I rode Esperanza."

Alejandro put a hand on Victoria's shoulder and took sympathy on her. "Diego, you can't ride Toronado back to the pueblo dressed like that." Diego looked down at his clothes in confusion then frowned as reality came crashing back around him.

Alejandro was sorry to see the darkness come over Diego's expression. Victoria had said it—his son was not happy. Alejandro promised himself he would fix it. He watched Diego's hand smooth over the stallion's neck in regret as he put both feet back on the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll take him home for you. I must admit I was hoping to ride him. You take Dulcinea."

Diego chuckled and Felipe grabbed Alejandro's shoulder to keep him still. "Father, ride Dulcinea. Felipe will take Toronado. Trust me on this."

Alejandro eyed the horse sadly, but trusted his son's advice. He was getting old, didn't feel like being tossed by a stallion tonight. He watched Diego treat Victoria with care as he helped her mount then took Felipe's stallion. It didn't matter. He'd have a family again soon enough.

Zzz

Author's Note2: So this is the end for now. I do have plans for the end for Diego to get some confidence/pride back, for Victoria to grow up, for Alejandro to come to terms with things, and for DeSoto to stop jumping at shadows. I thought it was not a bad place for hiatus, so hopefully you agree. All my other stories are finished, so hopefully I won't let you down.

I have been writing on some other stories when the muse beats me into submission and won't let me study the human body until I write. Maybe I will turn out some other stuff before December. I miss posting chapters already. Thanks to everyone for your encouragement, because it really has helped. I know I want the Dr. in front of my name, but for now it sounds so far away.

If you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
